Partir, sans se retourner
by Mohn
Summary: Heiji quitte Osaka seul, sans prévenir personne. Et quand Kazuha essaie de le retenir... sous-entendu de HeijixKazuha.


Partir, sans se retourner.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quelques instants pour se rappeler de cette odeur, cette atmosphère. Se remémorer le visage de ces parents, les yeux rieurs de sa mère, la bouche fermée de son père. Il en avait besoin. Pour plus tard, pour ne pas oublier. Ainsi que son visage à elle. Ses yeux verts, ses sourcils froncés, son sourire enfantin, sa queue de cheval attachée par des rubans toujours différents… Il n'avait jamais compris cette affection particulière qu'elle avait pour ce qu'il pensait être "des bouts de tissus". Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais à ce moment là où sa vie allait basculer, il avait besoin de savoir. Comme ça…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il fixa sa chambre une dernière fois. Pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant, ses secondes lui avaient paru être des heures, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir revenir avant longtemps. C'est drôle. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas du tout sentimentaliste, même plutôt désinvolte et agité. Mais il en avait besoin. Besoin de ça, pour ne pas oublier qu'il aurait un endroit où rentrer. C'est étrange, comme l'être humain peut s'attacher plus que de raison à des objets, significatifs ou non.

Le détective de l'Ouest ouvrit doucement la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour ne pas la faire grincer et ainsi réveiller ses parents. Il empoigna son sac d'une main et se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, sa peau mate uniquement éclairé par la lumière des étoiles. Il sauta sur une branche du cerisier en face de sa chambre. Le garçon manqua de glisser et de réveiller tout le voisinage. Mais à la dernière minute, ses doigts agrippèrent la branche, en dépit de ses mains écorchés et des gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient le long de sa tempe. Il continua à faire des acrobaties, et descendit enfin de l'arbre.

Arrivé sur la terre ferme, il jeta un dernier regard à la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. L'endroit qui l'accueillera toujours, où disputes avec son père et rires sont rangés dans un placard. Ou dans sa mémoire. Un sourire résigné se forma doucement sur ses lèvres et il tourna le dos à son enfance, à sa vie d'adolescence, à ses parents. Il sortit de sa maison. Sans se retourner, sans un seul regard.

Et le lendemain, lorsque sa mère ouvrira la porte de sa chambre, surprise de ne pas le voir sortir, elle trouvera un mot sur son lit écrit rapidement:

_Je vais bien. Ne me cherchez pas. Pardon._

***

Il marcha quelques rues. Quelques rues où il eut à peine le temps de téléphoner à son meilleur ami et rival. Pour tout mettre au point. Heiji leva la tête vers les étoiles. Il ne savait plus ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Mais bizarrement, quoi qu'il lui arrive, il ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait semblait juste, bien. Il avait aidé un ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses réflexions, il sentit à peine quelqu'un lui agripper doucement la manche, comme une supplication. Le garçon se retourna. Lentement. Mais il savait très bien qui se trouvait derrière lui… ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

- Kazuha…

Son amie d'enfance avait la tête baissée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, elle ne voulait pas voir toutes ses craintes, tous ses doutes se réaliser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demanda le garçon, se forçant à prendre un ton autoritaire pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui.

Kazuha sembla hésiter. Elle cherchait ses mots, à moins qu'elle ne veuille retarder le moment fatidique, inéluctable. Le ton qu'avait prit son ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Je… j'ai attendu devant chez toi, presque toute la nuit. Tu étais tellement étrange depuis quelques semaines… J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Mais tout va bien Heiji… n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage d'Heiji passa rapidement de la surprise, l'incompréhension et l'hésitation. C'était fou, fou la manière avec laquelle Kazuha lisait si aisément ses réactions, ses sentiments. Si elle était un peu plus futée, elle aurait pu faire une détective hors-pair. A moins qu'elle ne puisse lire qu'en lui. Ce qui dans l'immédiat l'embêtait un peu.

- Tout va bien Kazuha. J'ai juste besoin de partir. Seul.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille formèrent un croissant de lune avant qu'elle ne fixe avec insistance le sol. Elle ne comprenait pas et n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Si tout allait bien, pourquoi avait-il besoin de partir ? Ça ne tenait pas debout, il avait tout ici, à Osaka: des parents aimants –bien qu'un père un peu autoritaire-, des amis, une maison, une amie d'enfance qui l'aimait plus que de raison et un avenir professionnel tout tracer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aller chercher ailleurs ?

- Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Il en est hors de question.

Kazuha fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et se retint d'hurler:

- Tu n'as pas à choisir à ma place ! Je te suis, quoi qu'il arrive.

Heiji se retint de soupirer: pourquoi lui rendait-elle la tache plus difficile que nécessaire ? Il aurait besoin de recourir à ce que lui avait conseillé Kudo, bien que ça ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir.

- Non Kazuha, tu ne viens pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille un peu, je commence à en avoir assez que tu me colles sans arrêt !

Cette réponse interloqua l'adolescente. Il en avait marre d'elle ? Elle, qu'il connaissait depuis la petite enfance, elle, sa compagne de jeu et de rire, elle, que même les disputes et les dangers n'avait pas réussi à éloigner ?

- Tu… tu es sacrément gonflé ! –et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux- Ose dire que tu me détestes pendant que tu y es ?

- Je te déteste effectivement.

Heiji avait prononcé cette phrase calmement, en une respiration. Mais elle lui avait donné énormément de mal, et il avait serré la sangle de son sac de son poing pour éviter de flancher. Ne pas oublier. Ne pas oublier pourquoi il faisait ça. Et il y arriverait.

Kazuha était restée coite, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues. Voyant que ce n'était pas assez, Heiji prit une profonde inspiration et sortit toute la rage et la tristesse qui était au fond de lui:

- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je pars ? Tu es envahissante Kazuha, pleurnicharde, gamine. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre partout où je vais, tu pollues mon oxygène avec tes sujets de conversations futiles et tes disputes débiles. Je n'en peux plus… Donc oui, je te déteste Kazuha Toyama.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Heiji tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser ça ?

Mais s'en était trop pour l'adolescent, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait une raison bancale, absurde, grotesque qui pouvait être facilement remise en cause par n'importe qu'elle enfant un peu futé. Mais Kazuha est Kazuha, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ressentait sans le savoir peut-être plus que de l'amitié pour elle depuis quelque temps. Le choc de la nouvelle, sa voix, ses mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser.

Heiji se retourna et continua à marcher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait dit, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il fallait qu'il parte. Pour elle. Pour eux. Kazuha resta derrière lui, interloquée, sans bouger. Ses larmes mouillaient ses joues mais elle n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de manche pour les essuyer.

- Heiji, si tu pars, je hurle, s'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Cette menace ne perturba aucunement le garçon, qui continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était, alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et que son cœur lui hurlait de faire marche arrière. Devant son absence de réaction, la lycéenne se mit à trembler et hurla, en dernier recours :

- Heiji, je t'aime !

Ce dernier du faire un effort incroyable pour s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Cette déclaration le rendait beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne le pensait, il sentait son visage rougir. Ce n'était pas normal, Kazuha était seulement son amie d'enfance… Mais alors qu'elle était cette réaction excessive ? L'émotion ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Rien d'autre que ça.

Mais il continuait de marcher, accélérant inconsciemment le pas. Bientôt, les sanglots de Kazuha ne lui venaient plus aux oreilles. Mais s'il se retournait, il aurait pu l'apercevoir assise sur les genoux –ses jambes l'ayant lâchée sous le coup de l'émotion-, ses poings crispés de désolation et d'impuissance. Ses yeux rougis lâchaient un torrent de larmes, des cascades. Elle voulait se lever, elle voulait courir et donner une grande baffe à ce détective prétentieux et malpoli. Car au fond, elle savait que ses mots avaient dépassés ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'émotion, la fatigue d'une nuit blanche, son cœur qui battait la chamade, et cette petite voix qui criait de douleur… Elle n'en était réduite qu'à répéter inlassablement, dans un murmure: "Ne pars pas Heiji…"

***

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

_- Allo, Hattori, c'est Shinichi. Pas le temps pour les politesses et écoute moi bien. Ils m'ont retrouvé. Comment ça qui ? Les hommes en noir ! Ils nous ont retrouvés, Haibara et moi. Ils cherchent, ils pistent… Et ils auront bien assez tôt compris qu'on s'est déjà même rencontré… Même pire, que tu es au courant. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu vas partir Heiji. Tu quittes Osaka, le plus vite possible. Efface toute trace de ton existence, dispute toi avec tes parents, avec Kazuha, je ne sais pas mais débrouille-toi ! C'est leur vie qui est en jeu._

_Personne ne doit savoir où tu vas, ce que tu sais. Rejoins-moi à Tôkyô. On sera plus fort ensemble là-bas. Ne fais pas de connerie Hattori. Pense à ceux que tu aimes._

FIN_  
_


End file.
